Veille de bataille
by leoline
Summary: Quand des ennemies de longue date se retrouvent la vielle d'une bataille. Tous peut arriver...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous,

Me voici avec une nouvelle Fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Biz

Léo

23H00 - Fatigue

Elle avançait lentement dans le couloir du 4eme étage, elle venait de quitter la tour des Gryffondors et rejoignait sa chambre de préfet.

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée même.

Oui Hermione Granger était a bout de force.

La guerre avait commencé, dehors les gens se battaient pour une cause qui était aussi la sienne. Pour le moment Poudlard n'avait pas encore été attaqué mais ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps.

Depuis qu'elle et ses amis étaient revenus, ils se préparaient au combat. Ils entrainaient les autres élèves, tous avaient été endoctrinés dans cette bataille, que ce soit les premières années ou les septièmes. La rentrée de cette année avait été lugubre, tout d'abord la mort de Dumbledore et puis le nombre de première année avait été divisé par 3. La directrice Mac Gonagall avait décidé de regroupé les maisons, les elfes de maisons avaient ainsi moins de travail et en cas d'attaque, il était plus facile d'évacuer deux dortoirs plutôt que 4. Les Pouffsoufles avaient ainsi rejoint les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles les Serpentard.

Hermione avait été nommé préfet en chef, a ce titre elle mené de front la surveillance des couloirs et tentait de faire régner la discipline. En plus de ce rôle, elle menait à bien ses études, les entrainements sans compter les recherches sur les Hocruxes et bien sur elle était toujours l'ami d'Harry et de Ron.

Harry, il avait tellement changé et en si peu de temps qu'elle avait du mal parfois à le reconnaître.

Oh, il n'avait pas grandi, ni grossi, il était toujours gringalet mais son regard était différent, il y avait parfois ce grain de folie qui lui faisait un peu peur et puis sa façon de se tenir aussi était différente, il se tenait droit toujours, il regardait droit devant, il savait qu'il était le leader et a ce titre il ne devait rien laisser paraître, ni sa colère ni sa peur. Parce qu'Harry Potter avait peur. Il avait peur pour ses amis, peur pour Ginny, peur de ne pas être a la hauteur et il avait aussi peur du combat même si oh grand Dieu il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle était sure, que lorsqu'il était seul, il craquait et pleurait mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait prit le risque de l'avouer et de faire ainsi douté son camp.

Quand a Ron, il avait ce besoin incessant d'être rassuré, d'être écouté, épaulé. Alors Hermione écoutait ses doutes, ses espoirs sans jamais ne rien dire des siens.

Parce qu'elle aussi en avait.

Tout comme Harry, elle avait peur, elle était effrayée de ce qui les attendait dehors. Bien que la guerre ne soit pas encore arrivée ici, elle savait ce qui se passerait. Elle lisait la gazette qui annonçait tous les jours des morts, des attaques sans compter les nombreux messages qu'ils recevaient de l'extérieur, Voldemort arrivait, il prendrait bientôt Poudlard, les enfants de moldus seront tués et les partisans de Potter torturé, alors qu'est ce qui l'attendait elle, la sang de bourbe meilleure amie de Harry. Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Elle avait depuis longtemps choisi son camp et en été fière mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une jeune fille de presque 17 ans qui allait se battre, peut-être tué des sorciers et peut-être mourir elle-même et bien entendue elle avait peur.


	2. Chapter 2

1.23h30 - Pleurs

Elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Drago Malfoy.

Il avait lui aussi été nommé préfet. Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il ne l'insultait pas et l'ignorait simplement. Un deal qui convenait parfaitement a Hermione. Elle poussa la porte en soupirant, le feu de la cheminée crépitait faisant danser les ombres dans la pièce. Malfoy était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre une cigarette a la main, il scrutait le paysage extérieur. Elle se débarrassa de son sac et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- C'est pour demain…

- Elle se retourna et regarda son homologue, il n'avait pas bougé.

- Pardon ?

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit juste un signe de tête afin qu'elle regarde l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha de la vitre, tout était noire, les jardins de Poudlard semblaient paisibles, la foret interdite également, c'est a ce moment qu'elle vit ce qu'il souhaitait lui montrer.

Au delà de la foret, la marque des ténèbres s'étalait a plusieurs reprises, puis des lumières vertes, rouges. Là juste a quelques kilomètres d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Elle s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre, sa tête tournait. Il répéta

- C'est pour demain…

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'inquiété ?

- Ca devrait ?

- Enfin, nous allons nous battre, nous allons risquer nos vies…

- Nous ne somme pas dans le même camp je te le rappelle Granger

- Et alors, demain toi comme moi, nous allons nous battre.

- Oui, en effet, nous sommes préparés l'un comme l'autre toi et tes copains vous vous entrainez depuis des mois

Il se leva comme pour mettre un terme a la conversation et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup

- J'ai peur, je meurs de trouilles

- Je te croirais folle si tu me disais le contraire.

- Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'être effrayer.

- En effet…

- Comment peux tu être aussi sur de toi dans un tel moment Malfoy, es tu tellement sur de gagner cette guerre ??

- Pas du tout, je suis simplement préparé à mourir demain

Elle le regarda interloqué

- Quoi ?

- Ah je t'en pris, Granger, ne fait pas celle étonné.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme.

Il s'assit sur le canapé

- Je ne sais pas, je suis calme et serein, je sais que je vais quitter ce monde demain et ça ne m'effraie pas.

Elle s'assit a coté de lui

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais Malfoy, tu dis que tu vas mourir demain, tu dis que l'ordre va gagner et tu as l'air de t'en moquer

- Non je ne m'en moque pas, je sais que si je meurs, il y a de grandes chance pour que mon père meurt avant moi

- Tu penses qu'il te protégera ?

- Non, je sais que je vais le tuer !

- Quoi, mais es tu devenu fou ?

Il ne répondit pas, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- c'est dommage que ce soit la veille de cette bataille que nous arrivions a avoir une conversation civilisée, qui sait nous aurions peut être pu nous entendre.

Elle le regarda et éclata en sanglot

- Je t'en pris ne pars pas, je ne veux pas rester seule ce soir.

Il se tourna

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir Potter ou Wealsey plutôt..

- Je .. je ..

- Je, je quoi Granger ?

- Je ne peux pas pleurer devant eux, ça les démoraliserait de trop

Il s'assit à ses côtés,

- Je vois le tableau, ils peuvent te confier leurs doutes, leurs peurs et tout ce qu'ils veulent mais ils sont incapables de t'écouter toi. Tu parles d'amis que tu as l'as !!

- Arrêtes, c'est juste que je ne veux pas les voir inquiet pour moi

- Es tu sur que ce sont de vrais amis, ils n'arrivent même pas a voir que tu ne vas pas bien.

- Oh ça te va bien de dire ça, as-tu des amis toi

- Non mais je le sais contrairement a toi !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale mangemort

Il se leva

- Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ignores tout !

- Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi et les tiens

- Des choses que tu as apprises dans tes livres !

- Mes livres sont très bien écrits..

- Par des gens qui n'ont jamais vu l'ombre d'un mangemort, des gens qui ne connaissent rien de ce monde, tu ne sais rien Granger. Tu rêves de libertés, de justice mais tu restes sur ton nuage et tu ne sais rien du monde qui t'entoure.

Elle le fixa décontenancée

- Alors dis-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux savoir, racontes moi

- Non

- Explique moi ce que c'est que de grandir dans une famille de sang pur, qu'est ce que ça t'a apporté, dis moi pourquoi tu serais mieux que moi, dis moi pourquoi ton sang a plus de valeur que le mien, vas y, je t'écoute

- Va te faire voir Granger

- Elle ne lâcha pas son regard

- On y est, le voilà le problème. Le grand Malfoy derrière ses airs, ne sait pas pourquoi. Papa lui a dit qu'il était supérieur, que sa lignée pure valait beaucoup mieux que n'importe quelle vie d'un moldu mais Malfoy ne sait pas pourquoi.

- La ferme Granger

- Ouh sujet sensible a ce que je vois …

- Granger ne me pousse pas a bout …

- J'ai peur …

- Tu devrais

Il souleva sa manche et Hermione vit l'immonde tatouage sur son bras

Elle le fixa bouche ouverte

- Tu as l'air beaucoup moins sure de toi, d'un seul coup !!

Elle ne répondit pas

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il avait déjà été marqué, il était encore jeune, pas encore majeur.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me battre avec toi ce soir

- Tu as raison, nous verrons cela sur le champ de bataille demain.


	3. Confidences

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Biz

Léo

**00h00 - Confidences**

Elle ne répondit pas, elle sentait ses yeux se brouillés de nouveau, mais qu'avait elle a pleuré ainsi ce soir.

Ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, tremblaient. Elle avait beau dire le contraire, faire la fille sure d'elle et forte, elle était totalement paniquée, apeurée.

Il était toujours assis a coté d'elle, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches.

Malgré les quelques mots qu'ils venaient de se lancer, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir envie de quitter la compagnie de l'autre.

La guerre était plus proche que jamais. Peut être prenaient ils enfin l'ampleur de toute cette histoire. Peut être que jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce que la mort soit aux portes de Poudlard, ils avaient espérer y échapper, peut être avaient ils penser que leur brimades journalières suffiraient et que jamais ils n'auraient à s'affronter autrement que par la parole.

Hermione le regarda en biais, Il avait l'air en pleine bataille avec lui-même comme si il allait faire quelque chose qui allait changer le reste de sa vie, et quelque part c'était vrai, plus rien après demain ne serait identique. Fini le peu d'innocence qu'ils leurs rester, quelque soit l'issu de la bataille, tout serait différent.

Comment allait-elle réagir demain ? Arriverait-elle a lancé un sort impardonnable ? Pourrait-elle tuer ces sorciers, ces êtres humains ?

Elle savait pertinemment que si demain, elle se trouvait face à lui sur le champ de bataille, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Pas qu'elle l'apprécier mais il était un élève de Poudlard, il était une de ses connaissances et elle se demandait parfois si il n'avait pas été impliqué dans cette affaire de force, si son père ne lui avait pas forcé la main.

C'était un des ses plus gros default, croire que tout le monde avait en lui un minimum d'humanité.

Mais lui, quand serait il de lui, serait il capable de la tuer, de sang froid, d'un seul coup de baguette. Sincèrement elle n'en savait rien.

Au bout de quelques instants il lui demanda la tête baissée

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est que d'être un sang pur ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui surprise

- Oui, je veux savoir.

- Alors écoute bien, tu vas être certainement la seule à connaître la vérité sur ce monde, celle qu'aucun autre n'osera un jour te dire.

- D'accord

Je vais te raconter cela qu'à une seule condition

- Laquelle ?

- Tu ne diras rien à personne…

- Bien sur

- Jusqu'à ma mort-

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu, je veux que les gens sachent ce que c'est. Alors je te raconte et promets moi de publié ça après ma mort

- Pourquoi ne te confies tu pas a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce que si le récit vient de toi, de l'amie du survivant, il n'aura que plus de poids

Elle réfléchit quelques instants

- J'accepte ta condition

- Très bien alors écoute

Il prit sa respiration, ferma les yeux et commença son récit.

- Je suis né le 4 juin 1980, de deux familles de sang pur très puissantes et reconnues dans le monde entier. Mon père, Lucius est l'unique descendant de la famille Malfoy. C'est un aristocrate et a été élevé ainsi. Il est sur de lui, de ses convictions. Il est imbu de sa personne et estime que tous ceux qui ne sont pas purs sont des moins que rien.

Hermione le regarda en coin, il critiquait ouvertement son père et ses principes, c'était plutôt étonnant. Avait-elle raison de penser qu'il n'était qu'un pantin dans les mains de son père. Elle n'osa cependant pas l'interrompre.

- Ma mère, Narcissa est elle aussi issue d'une fille noble les Black. Elle a deux sœurs et hélas pour mes grands parents, pas de frère.

Il se tourna vers Hermione

- C'est une tare pour un sang pur de ne pas avoir de fils, sa lignée risque de s'éteindre plus facilement. C'est d'ailleurs le cas pour les Black, il y avait Rodulphus et Sirius, qui sont tous les deux morts. De plus, les femmes chez les sang pur, ne sont pas considérés comme les hommes, pour eux elles ont moins de pouvoir et ne sont bonnes qu'à enfanter.

Il la regarda en coin et la vit froncer les yeux.

- Bref, le mariage de mes parents était un mariage arrangé. A peu prés tous les mariages sont arrangés chez nous.

Il la regarda et esquissa un sourire en coin

- Veux-tu savoir avec qui je dois me marier ?

- Oui, dis-moi.

- Pansy Parkinson, bien sur.

- Mais cette fille est bête comme ses pieds

Il sourit

- Hum, et tu penses que je mérite mieux ?

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je suis juste étonné que ton père mari son fils unique a une fille aussi fade. La décision a été prise alors que nous n'étions que des enfants. Et puis peu importe, elle devra seulement me donner un fils, après ce que nous faisons chacun de notre coté ne regarde que nous.

- Je n'ai pas la même conception du mariage

- Granger veut le prince charmant, je te croyais moins rêveuse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

- Continue..

- Ils se sont donc mariés et je suis né un an après. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents montré un signe d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Je ne les aie jamais vu dormir dans la même chambre non plus. Mon père a des maîtresses.

- Et ta mère ?

- Ma mère voit toujours l'amour de sa vie et je pense que tu serais étonnée de savoir de qui il s'agit.

Elle remarqua que sa voix était plus douce et presque mélancolique lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère alors qu'elle était hargneuse et il semblait presque en colère lorsqu'il évoquait son père

- Dis-moi ?

- Notre cher professeur de potions.

- Rogue, il est capable d'aimer quelqu'un lui ??

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences, nous sommes tous capables d'aimer, après il y a des personnes qui le montre plus que d'autres. Si tu voyais Severus avec ma mère, lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux, tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Le manoir, pour un enfant est une véritable aire de jeux. Il y a des passages et des endroits pour se cacher un peu partout. J'ai donc plus d'une fois surpris Severus et ma mère, en grande discussion ou en s'embrassant tendrement.

- Et ça ne te gène pas, je veux dire que ta mère voit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, ma mère est heureuse.

- Et ton père voit il quelqu'un ?

- Mon père est un être a part. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être doux avec quelqu'un, je ne l'ai jamais vu exprimer ses sentiments, que ce soit la colère, la haine ou l'amour. Je l'ai surpris quelques fois avec ses conquêtes, mais c'était toujours … comment dire … bestiales !

- Bestiales ?

- Oui, mon père aime faire souffrir les autres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Hum, j'imagine oui. Mais tu dis l'avoir vu … Tu avais quel âge ?

- La première fois que j'ai surpris mon père, je devais avoir 7 ou 8 ans pas beaucoup plus, une jeune femme était attachée et bâillonnée a un mur..

- Ah mon Dieu, mais il y a de quoi traumatisé un môme !

- J'en avais vu d'autres avant crois moi, quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque ma mère l'a appris elle est entrée dans une colère folle et a demandé a mon père d'aller faire ses jeux pervers autre part que sous les yeux de son fils. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de le surprendre plus tard mais ce coup ci je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Tu dis que tu en as vu d'autre avant ?

- Mon géniteur a quelques pratiques douteuses.

Elle sourit, il continua de parlé et Hermione sentait ses yeux se fermer au fur et a mesure. Elle était comme bercée par cette voix. Elle sentit sa tête tomber sur le coté et elle sentit quelque chose de mou amortir le choc. Elle s'endormi ainsi.

- Draco la regarda quelque peu surpris, la tête de la jeune fille était confortablement installée sur son épaule.

- Et bah Granger faut pas se gêner

La jeune fille sursauta, confuse elle baissa les yeux

- Excuse-moi, je me suis endormie. Je ne voulais pas ..

- C'est bon Granger arrête, je te charriai c'est tout.

Elle fut surprise par son ton, elle s'attendait à se faire lapider.

- Oh !

Il passa lentement son bras autour de son épaule et l'attira vers lui

- Tu sais malgré ce que je dis, je crois que j'ai moi aussi besoin de réconfort ce soir.

Il y avait deux solutions, soit il était vraiment prés à mourir demain, soit il la faisait marcher. Elle se dégagea.

- Sérieux Malfoy, ça veut dire quoi tout ça !

- Quoi ?

- Non mais tu me traines comme une moins que rien pendant des années et voilà que ce soir tu es tout mielleux !

Il secoua la tête l'air triste, résigné

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais mourir demain, peu importe que vous gagniez ou que vous perdiez demain je serais mort. Tout ce que je veux ce soir, c'est un peu de chaleur humaine, rien de plus.

Elle le regarda en coin

- Que faut il que je fasse pour te prouver ma bonne foi.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Alors pour une foi, Granger, suit ton instinct

Et à ce moment précis, son instinct lui disait de le croire.

Elle reposa timidement sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, c'était son ennemi de toujours mais ce soir, elle s'en fichait totalement.

Il continua

- Bien, mon père a toujours détesté les moldus mais bizarrement il adore leur pratique, le fouet en particulier.

- Ton père te battait ?

- Pourquoi le mets-tu au passé. Mon père me bat

Elle le regarda horrifiée

- La vie n'est pas toute rose Granger. Tu dois certainement avoir moins de soucis que moi

- Tu as raison, moi j'ai juste un tas de débiles profonds qui veulent exterminer ma race !!

- C'est différent. Tu es du coté des gentils. Tout le monde est avec toi, tout le monde se soucis de toi. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux

- Avant aujourd'hui, t'étais soucié un seul instant de moi, avais tu une seule fois penser que ma vie n'était pas celle que tu imaginer, que peut être je n'étais pas celui que tu croyais ? sincèrement ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait raison

- Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Toi et les tiens, l'ordre, Dumbledore, le ministre vous n'êtes pas innocent, vous aussi vous avez fait des erreurs, et de mon coté nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres. JE ne suis pas un monstre Hermione, j'ai mes blessures physiques et morales. Je ne suis pas comme je le suis aujourd'hui parce que je l'ai voulu mais parce qu'on m'y a obligé.

Elle avait yeux remplis de larmes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne c'était aperçu qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Ta pitié ne changera rien

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié c'est de la peine

- Elle ne changera rien n'on plus, veux tu que je t'explique comment je suis devenu ainsi.

Elle affirma de la tête

- J 'ai reçu mon premier doloris à l'âge de 4 ans. J'étais tombé en jouant. Un Malfoy ne joue pas, un Malfoy ne pleurs pas. Ma mère n'était pas là ce jour là et mon père c'est fait un devoir de m'éduquer ! Quelques temps après, j'ai ramené chez moi un petit chien que j'avais trouvé dans le parc, mon père m'a ordonné de le tuer, je n'ai pas voulu, j'ai eu le droit de le voir le tuer a coup de canne sur le dos et j'ai eu le droit a ma première séance d'obéissance. 10 coups de ceinture, ça remet les idées en place parait il. J'ai ensuite posé la question à ne pas poser, pourquoi sommes nous meilleurs que des moldus. Ce qui m'a valu le cachot, la diète et quelques coups Avant de faire ma rentrée a Poudlard, j'ai eu le droit a une séance avec mon père pour être sur que je serais bien a Serpentard. Lorsqu'il a su que j'étais répartis dans la bonne maison, et que je suis rentrée chez moi aux premières vacances, j'ai eu le droit a un cadeau : Une jeune fille moldue, il m'a lancé un imperium et m'a obligé à la violer et il a fini par la tuer. C'était la première fois que je touchais le corps d'une femme. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, j'avais 11 ans et c'est mon père qui dictait mes gestes. Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore, elle s'appelait Agathe. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur elle. Elle avait à peine15 ans.

Hermione avait saisi sa main et la serrait doucement

- Tu étais sous un imperium, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

- Maintenant je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'ai fait. Après ça, les séances ce sont quelques peu calmées, le plus gros de mon éducation était faite et puis j'étais a Poudlard, il pouvait beaucoup moins m'atteindre. Bien entendu lorsque je rentre chez moi, j'ai toujours le droits a une ou deux séances, histoire qu'il soit sur que je sais a qui je dois l'obéissance. Et puis en décembre cette année, il a décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de rejoindre les mangemorts. J'étais contre, férocement contre. Alors il m'a battu encore et pour être sure de me convaincre, ma mère aussi, par contre il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rogue l'apprenne. Lorsqu'il débarqua au manoir, il était dans une colère folle et mon père ne fait pas le poids fasse a lui. Il en a prit pour son grade, je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt de retoucher ma mère, par contre moi j'ai pris cher ce jour là et j'ai fini par accepter la marque.

Hermione pleurait, elle n'arrivait plus a arrêter se torrent de larmes

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire subir cela a son propre fils, c'est impensable.

- Oui mais ça existe. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais ainsi simplement parce que j'admirais mon père ? Détrompes toi, la plupart des serpentards qui ont notre âge actuellement, ne croient pas a toutes ces histoires de supériorité mais si nous voulons vivre, nous devons nous pliés.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas vous rebellez tous ensemble.

- Parce que nous n'en parlons pas. Nous ne nous confions jamais, un sang pur ne pleur pas, ne se plaint pas. Du coup personne ne parle. Imagine si un seul de nous avait les même idées que nos parents et qu'il aille en parlé, crois tu vraiment que nous serions tous encore en vie. Veux tu que je continue ?

- Je préfère attendre, c'est un peu dur à avaler tous ça

- Je t'avais prévenu, ma vie est loin d'être simple.

- Je vois ça.

- A toi.


	4. Pour confidences

Oui je sais je suis totalement impardonnable, mais que vous dires, pas assez d'heure dans une journée et tellement de choses a faire !

Quoiqu'il en soit voici la suite

**02H00 – Pour confidences**

- Quoi ?

- Et bien raconte un peu

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- C'est comment chez les Wealsley ?

- C'est étrange comme question, pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

- Et bien il est tout le contraire de moi, pauvre, aimé et heureux

- Oh, et bien c'est chaleureux. Pas très grand mais on s'y sent toujours bien et comme attendu. La maison est toujours pleine, des gens vont et viennent, les Weasley bien sur mais les membres de l'ordre, Molly est une cuisinière hors paire. Et puis il y a le jardin, j'adore ce jardin. Il y règne un bazar improbable, des herbes folles, des gnomes, il y a une petite mare avec des grenouilles, tout un tas de chaudrons, bouteilles entassés et puis il y a le garage de Arthur, rempli d'objets moldu. A chaque fois que j'y vais, il me demande a quoi ils servent. En fait, j'adore cette maison, c'est un peu ma famille.

- C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer.

- Sincèrement c'est un endroit formidable.

Un silence se fit

- Dis moi Granger, tu as déjà eu un petit ami ?

- Non mais c'est quoi cette question, ça ne te regardes pas

- Oh aller, dis moi !

- Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie sentimentale

- Pourquoi, parce qu'il y en a pas ?

Elle se dégagea de lui

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu soit toujours blessant. Si, il y en a une figure toi.

- Alors dis moi, qui ?

- Victor Krum en 4eme année.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu es vraiment sortie avec lui

- Et oui !

- Donc tu n'es pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque, Potty et Weasmoche le savent-ils ?

- Pour eux je ne suis pas une fille, je ne suis qu'Hermione

Il la regarda quelques instants

- Et ça te blesse, n'est ce pas ?

- J'avoue oui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont mes amis

- Des amis qui se moquent de toi

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ouvre les yeux un peu, ils ne sont amis avec toi parce que tu leur rends service, uniquement pour ça !

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent mais elle ne répondit pas

- Tu ne réponds pas, tu sais que j'ai raison

Elle leva les yeux vers lui

- Oui je le sais que tu as raison, pourquoi crois tu que je passe ma vie la tête dans les livres, hein. C'est uniquement pour garder mes amis.

- Tu mérites mieux qu'eux.

Etonnée elle le fixa

- Depuis quand es tu gentil ?

- Je peux enlever le masque je vais mourir demain.

Pour ponctuer son affirmation, une détonation se fit entendre, ils se précipitèrent tout les deux a la fenêtre, les mangemorts étaient pratiquement arrivé à la foret interdite.

Elle le regarda

-Tu as raison, c'est pour demain

Il se rassit sur le canapé

- Dis-moi, Malfoy, y a-t-il une chose que tu aurais aimé connaître avant de mourir

Il réfléchit quelques instants

- J'aurais aimé tomber amoureux

Elle sourit

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse

- Et toi ?

Elle rougit

- Oh moi, non rien de particulier.

Il sourit

- C'est ça, prend moi pour un hippogriffe !

- Disons que c'est personnel !

- Weasley ne t'a donc jamais touché

- Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde

- Ce mec est vraiment un gros nul !

Elle ne répondit pas après un cours silence il reprit

- Au fait, Es tu prête a raconté ce que je t'ai dit

- Oui je suis prête

- Tu es consciente que tu risques de te mettre une bonne partie du monde a dos

- Je le sais oui

- Tes amis y compris

- J'en suis consciente.

- Alors lorsque mon heure sera venu, fait le. !


	5. Prouver

**3h00 – Prouver**

Il se leva, elle l'attrapa par la main

- Malfoy !

Il fixa quelques instants sa main tenant la sienne

- Oui

- Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi moi ?

- C'est le moment idéal et tu es la seule qui pourra décrire correctement ce que j'ai vécu.

Elle lâcha sa main

- Je ne te connais pas, je veux dire comment je peux être sure que tous ça est vrai, comment je peux être sure que tu ne me racontes pas des histoires, tu dis ne pas être comme ton père, tu dis ne pas haïr les moldus mais voilà prés de 7 ans que tu m'insultes, pourquoi je devrais te croire

Il s'assit a côté d'elle.

- Comment veux tu que je te prouve ça, c'est impossible

- Je ne sais pas à toi de trouver

Il la regarda fixement, elle attendait quelque chose, ses yeux brillaient d'avoir pleuré.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un seul coup et s'empara de ses lèvres, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Il la sentit se tendre puis relâcher prise. Il quitta doucement sa bouche et posa son front sur le sien, il entoura de son visage ses mains.

- Une personne qui ne supporte pas la vue des moldus et des sang mêlés ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire ce genre de chose.

- Tu es la personne la plus bizarre que je connaisse.

- Et toi la personne la plus agaçante que je connaisse.

Elle sourit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle se laissa faire.

Ils se fichaient l'un comme l'autre de comment ils étaient arrivés là. Elle la gryffondor, lui le serpentard, ils avaient besoin de ça ce soir, ils avaient besoin de se sentir vivant.

- Malfoy

- Oui

- Si c'est moi qui venait a mourir avant toi, promets moi de leur dire a tous, que je n'étais pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque, promets moi que tu ne nieras pas m'avoir embrasser

- Je te promets que je te ferais passer pour la pire catin qu'il soit

Elle rit

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voudrais juste pour une fois être moi et pas l'amie du survivant ou l'élève studieuse, j'aimerais qu'ils comprennent tous que je suis une …

- Jeune femme !

- Oui.

- Je te le promets, si tu viens à mourir avant moi, je leur dirai que je t'ai embrassé et j'irais même jusqu'à leur dire que nous avons fait l'amour.

- Tu n'as peut être pas besoin de mentir

- Oh si juste pour voir la tête de la belette

- Non Draco, ce que je veux dire c'est que si ce soir, nous le faisons, tu n'auras pas a mentir !

Il la fixa, ses joues étaient rouges mais son regard le fixait intensément.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu auras tout le temps pour ça

- Et si je venais a mourir demain, hein ?

- Tu ne mourras pas demain, Granger !

- Comment en es tu si sur ?

- Tu es la meilleure élève de cette école, tu es plus intelligente et plus maligne que la plupart de tous les mangemorts, tu auras tous le temps pour trouver quelqu'un après cette foutue guerre !

- C'est ce soir que j'ai envie pas a un autre moment et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ce soir, ici et avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi avec moi ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Ce soir, tu ne me regardes pas comme les autres, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être … désirable

Il la regarda, elle avait les yeux brillants d'avoir trop pleuré, ses cheveux était comme d'habitude emmêlés. Elle était assise les bras sur ses genoux et oui a ce moment précis elle était extrêmement désirable.

- Tu l'es.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, comment étaient ils arriver là, était ce la guerre imminente, la mort aux portes Poudlard qu'ils leur faisaient ignorer toutes ces années d'injures, qui les faisait se confier, qui la faisait donner son corps a son ennemi, qui les faisait chercher un peu de tendresse avant la grande bataille.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends

- Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes

Elle plongea dans ses yeux

- Je ne le regretterais pas

...


	6. Un nouveau jour

**3h30 – Un nouveau jour**

Elle se leva et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sûre d'elle, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

Ses mains glissèrent sous son pull, il tressailli, elle était gelée.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'embrassa de nouveau, la surplombant de toute sa grandeur.

Elle ramena ses mains sur son torse et entreprit de lui enlever son pull.

Il se laissa faire, elle balança le vêtement de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'attaqua lentement aux boutons de sa chemise les mains tremblantes.

Il la regarda, les bras ballant, elle était si petite, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, il voyait sa poitrine se levait au rythme de sa respiration, elle arriva au niveau de son pantalon, elle leva les yeux vers lui , elle avait les yeux brillants et la bouche a demi-ouverte. Elle enleva lentement le bouton du pantalon afin de faire sortir la chemise. Il aurait voulu lui sourire mais il n'y arriva pas. Le moment semblait si intense, si improbable que son visage resta stoï ouvrit entièrement le vêtement et se blottit contre son torse dans un soupir.

Il referma les bras sur elle l'entourant de sa chaleur. Elle remonta ses mains sur ses épaules et fit glisser sa chemise. Elle tomba à ses pieds.

Elle passa lentement ses doigts sur les fines cicatrices laissées par son pére.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, d'abord la bouche puis le cou, a son tour et doucement il déboutonna sa chemise, le vêtement rejoignit le sol et il attaqua sa clavicule faisant glisser la bretelle de son soutien gorge.

Il posa une main au creux de ses reins, de l'autre il remonta vers l'attache du sous-vêtement, il rejoignit rapidement la chemise de la jeune fille. Il la sentit arrêter de respirer, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, il sentait sa chaleur, sa poitrine contre lui.

Sa main descendit sur ses fesses et il attaqua la fermeture de sa jupe, d'un coup sec il l'ouvrit, elle tomba. Il recommença a embrasser son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, il descendit lentement, découvrant de sa bouche ses seins, son ventre ferme, son nombril. Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de sa taille et enleva le peu de vetement qu'il restait a la jeune fille.

Il remonta, elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte. Il la prit par le menton.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, il recula la tenant par une main, il l'attira sur le canapé et lui fit l'amour.

Elle était couché sur son torse, il jouait avec ses cheveux, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, elle sursauta. Il la serra, elle se calma. Elle se releva et s'appuya sur son coude

- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je coucherai avec toi Malfoy, je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez !

Il sourit

- La guerre nous amènes a faires des choses incroyables Granger !

- Au moins, si nous devons mourir demain, nous en aurons profité avant !

Elle l'embrassa.

Ils ne dormirent pas cette nuit là. Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils entendaient dehors, la guerre approchée, petit à petit, les cris de douleurs, de colère. Le jour avait commencé à se lever lorsque quelqu'un tambourina a la porte

- Hermione vite réveilles toi, ils sont là, les mangemorts entrent dans Poudlard.

Elle c'était redressée lentement, posant une main sur le torse de Malfoy. Il lui avait sourit, elle lui avait rendu.

Elle avait attrapé les premières fringues qu'elle avait trouvé dont son pull a lui. Elle l'avait regardé pour avoir son accord, il avait hoché la tête.

Elle avait accroché ses cheveux dans un élastique.

Il c'était lever, elle l'avait regardé chercher désespérément son caleçon avec un petit sourire au lévres. Elle avait mis sa cape et allait ouvrir lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la main. Il la serra contre lui, passa une main sous sa nuque et l'embrassa.

- Prends soin de toi Granger !

- Toi aussi Malfoy

- N'oublie pas ta promesse

- La tienne non plus

Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, se retourna et ouvrit la porte a Harry

Harry la fixa quelques instants, puis fixa Malfoy en caleçon derrière son amie. Il avait une main sur ses lèvres, le regard perdu.

Il secoua la tête comme pour oublier l'idée saugrenue qui venait de lui traverser le cerveau.

Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma lentement la porte.


	7. Fin

**12H00 - Fin**

Fini.

C'était fini.

La guerre était finie.

Voldemort était mort.

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, les corps s'entassaient, les gens pleuraient leur mort.

Ginny la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère semblait perdu, Ron soutenait comme il le pouvait Georges qui n'arrivait pas a détaché les yeux de son jumeau étendu au sol.

Harry errait parmi tout ce monde, les personnes présentent lui serrait la main, l'embrassait, le remerciait.

Il semblait perdu, ailleurs.

Il la vit au loin et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était adossée contre un mur, les cheveux en desordre, sa lévre supérieure avait pris un mauvais coup, son oeil droit aurait certainement un bel hematome, elle tamponnait doucement son nez plein de sang avec un mouchoir.

- Comment ça va, Hermione

- Ça peut aller, et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore

Elle enleva lentement sa cape couverte de sang et déchirer.

Harry fixa quelques instants son pull mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bill Weasley apparut un corps dans les bras.

- Harry, devons nous mettre le corps des mangemorts dans la même salle ?

- Non, mettez les plutôt dans la salle à coté.

- Bien

- Au fait, de qui s'agit-il ?

- Drago Malfoy !

Hermione sentit son sang quitter son visage. Il était mort.

Harry la fixa

- Hermione tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, surement le contre coup !

- Dis moi, si il y avait autre chose tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux, impossible pour elle de fixer son ami.

- Bien sur Harry

- Hermione j'ai vu le regard que t'a lancé Malfoy ce matin.

Elle leva la tête surprise

- Quel regard ?

- Celui qu'un homme ne devrait jamais avoir pour son ennemie !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- Rien je constate Hermione.

- Excuse moi Harry j'ai besoin de m'asseoir un peu

Elle avança lentement vers un banc et s'y assit lentement

- Au fait Hermione, joli pull, cette couleur te va a ravir !

Elle regarda le pull vert qu'elle portait et senti les larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle les ravala comme elle pu et se tourna vers Harry.

Son regard dur la fixait, pourrait il un jour comprendre ? Comprenait-elle, elle même ce qui c'était passer cette nuit.

Elle sourit mais ne dit rien, elle savait qu'elle allait lui devoir des explications mais pas maintenant.


	8. Promesse tenue

Voilà plusieurs mois que la guerre était finie.

Elle était allongée sur son lit au Terrier.

Dans le lit a coté d'elle, Ginny semblait dormir profondément. La fenêtre ouverte sur la chaude nuit d'ete laissé passer le bruit des criquets.

Comme depuis des semaines maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas a dormir.

Des qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait du sang, des corps, elle entendait des cris, des détonations.

Elle été suivi par un spychomage comme la plupart des autres jeunes qui avaient vu beaucoup trop d'horreur pour leur âge.

Elle se tourna du coté du mur, ses yeux étaient embrumés, elle pleurait.

Encore.

Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis la fin de cette guerre. Dans la journée, elle arrivait encore a vivre normalement mais des que la nuit tombait, toutes les horreurs remontaient et ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars. La plupart finissait étrangement, Harry ramené le corps de Malfoy, il le déposait dans les bras d'Hermione en lui disant :

- Fais ce qu'il faut Hermione.

Elle se tourna de l'autre coté, Ginny bougea dans son sommeil.

Elle décida de se lever, marcher lui ferait peut être du bien. Elle enfila ses chaussons et attrapa le pull posé dans sa malle, elle l'enfila et sortie lentement de la chambre.

Arriver dans la cuisine, elle se servit un verre de lait et s'assit, la tête entre les mains.

Elle entendit l'escalier craqué elle se retourna baguette a la main, encore une chose qu'elle avait du mal a oublier : la méfiance.

- Du calme, Hermione, ce n'est que moi Harry

- Oh désolée, de vieux reflexes.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis descendu car j'ai entendu du bruit.

Elle prit la bouteille de lait devant elle et versa un grand verre a son ami.

- Tiens

- Merci

Il s'assit a coté d'elle

- Tu es sure que ça va Hermione ?

- Oui, je pense juste qu'il me faudra du temps avant de refaire une nuit sans cauchemars mais bon nous en sommes tous là, n'est ce pas ?

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Non pourquoi ?

Elle tournait son verre de lait d'une main, le fixant inlassablement

- Je ne sais pas depuis la grande bataille, je te trouve différente

Elle sourit

- Tu sais tuer des sorciers, même méchant, ça laisse des traces

- Je ne parle pas de ça lui repondit il légèrement énervé

- Ah et de quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'ignorante, pas avec moi

Elle soupira

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- J'aimerai que tu m'expliques, pourquoi tu portes encore un pull des serpentards, je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi lorsqu'on a retrouvé Malfoy, la suele chose qu'il est dite est "tiens ta promesse Hermione", j'aimerai que tu me dises que je ne suis pas fou et que ce matin là, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, Hermione ?

Elle se mit à pleurer

- Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, Harry. C'est trop tôt.

- Hermione, tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

- Non, ça je peux te l'affirmer, je ne l'aimais pas

- Alors dis-moi.

- Je te promets de te raconté ça un jour mais pas maintenant.

Lorsque le lendemain la famille Weasley se leva, elle trouva les deux jeunes gens toujours attablés a parlé dans la cuisine.

Et alors qu'ils prenaient tous leur petit déjeuner, Hermione dit

- Je voulais vous dire, que j'ai pris une grande décision cette nuit. Je vais écrire un livre, je pense qu'il me permettra de tourner la page.

Molly se précipita vers elle

- Oh ma chérie mais c'est une excellente idée.

- C'est sur, tu es la mieux placé pour raconté cette guerre, Mione

- En fait, Ron, je ne vais pas écrire un livre sur cette guerre et sur notre combat

- Ah bon ?

- Non, je vais écrire l'histoire d'un mangemort !

Un silence se fit et c'est Ginny qui prit la parole en premier

- Pardon ?

- Je vais écrire la vie de Drago Malfoy

Ron s'étouffa avec son café et la fixa

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Mais comment connais-tu la vie de Malfoy ?

- Il me la raconté

Il pouffa de rire

- Et tu l'as cru

Elle rougit

- Oui, je l'ai cru

- Il a certainement du te raconté des cracs, Hermione

- Non Ron, je suis certaine de ce qu'il m'a dit

- Et comment pourrais-tu en être certaine ?

Elle baissa la tête

- Il y a des mots, des gestes et des regards qui ne mentent pas

Harry blanchit, il avait vu juste, par contre Ron ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait

- Tout le monde peut mentir, Hermione et il été le roi pour cela

- Ron je t'en pris. Crois-moi

- Je suis désolé mais non et puis quand a-t-il pu se confier a toi

- La nuit de la bataille, il savait qu'il allait mourir

Il rit franchement

- Tiens c'est bizarre, j'aurais parié que Malfoy aurait passé sa dernière nuit avec une fille !

Hermione le fixa, les larmes aux yeux

- Je suis une fille RON !

Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre

Molly s'approcha de Ron, elle mit sa main sur la sienne et lui dit.

- Ron, d'après ce que je viens de comprendre, la guerre a beaucoup plus affecté Hermione que nous, elle a perdu peut être plus. Tu devrais faire attention a ce que tu dis.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit

- Tu viens de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas une fille

- Mais non, je voulais juste dire que je pensais que Malfoy aurait passé sa dernière nuit a faire des cochonneries avec une fille

- Nous avons tous compris Ron même Hermione

- Et bien pourquoi elle s'énerve ?

Harry le fixa

- Ron, t'es vraiment long a la détente toi, Hermione a eu une aventure avec Malfoy !

- Hein ?

Pendant ce temps Molly avait rejoins la jeune fille dans sa chambre

- Hermione ma chérie, je peux entrer ?

- Moui

- Ne t'occupes pas de ce que dit Ronald, tu sais bien qu'il n'a aucun tact.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais a Malfoy, lui et Harry ne me voient que comme Hermione, mais je suis une fille, j'ai 17 ans et ma vie ne se résume pas a eux et aux livres.

Des petits coups se firent entendre a la porte

- Mione, c'est Ginny

- Entre

Molly se leva

- Ecoute ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer entre toi et ce jeune homme mais je te connais et je sais que tu est une jeune fille intelligente, je te soutiendrais Hermione et je peux t'assurer que aucun des membres de cette famille ne te reprochera quoi que ce soit pas même Ron. Je vous laisse les filles.

Ginny s'assit a coté de son amie

- Aller racontes, ça va te faire du bien

Alors Hermione raconta ce qui c'était passer ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se confia.

A la fin Ginny lui demanda :

- Et tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

- Harry m'a poser la même question et la réponse est non. Je pense que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse si on avait eu plus de temps, si il avait agit avec moi comme il l'a fait ce soir là mais non je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. J'ai simplement mal a l'idée de penser qu'il est mort alors qu'il ne voulait pas être ce qu'il paraissait.

- Le mieux est peut être que tu écrives ce livre.

- Tu as raison Ginny, je vais écrire ce livre sur Malfoy

- Tu l'appelles toujours Malfoy

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir une seule fois appelé par son prénom

Ginny lui mit un petit coup d'épaule

- Même pendant que vous …

Hermione rougit

- Ah si peut être là !

Elles restèrent dans la chambre jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Lorsqu'Hermione redescendit dans la cuisine, tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un paquet.

- Tiens, c'est de notre part a tous et Hermione, je suis désolé d'être aussi a coté de la plaque tout le temps.

Elle lui sourit

- Ce n'est rien Ron

- Tu sais Hermione, tu es une magnifique et intelligente jeune fille. Lui dit-il en rougissant.

- Oh, merci

Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un cahier et une plume neuve.

Harry lui dit

- C'est pour ton livre.

- Merci

- T'as intérêt a nous convaincre

Elle sourit, s'assit a la table, prit la plume

- J'ai déjà le titre dit elle en ouvrant son cahier.

Tous se penchèrent au dessus d'elle pour la voir inscrire

_**Les mémoires d'un mangemort par Hermione Granger**_


End file.
